1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the article packaging field, and relates to a packaging bag supply device that supplies packaging bag to a discharge position, and to a bagging device that includes the packaging bag supply device and which discharges one packaging bag at a time in the discharge position and bags articles at a bagging position.
2. Background Information
For example, a product that aligns a plurality of small bags filled with snack foods and packs them into a large bag is being sold. The large bag is made of a synthetic resin, has ample softness and flexibility, and is provided with a hole through which a hand can pass so that large bag can be easily carried after purchase. Generally, the process of packing articles into this type of packaging bag (large bag) includes supplying a plurality of packaging bags to a discharge position after mounting the plurality of packaging bags onto a mounting portion in a stacked state at a mounting position, discharging one packaging bag at a time from the mounting portion at the discharge position, transporting the discharged packaging bags to a bagging station which is at a bagging position, opening the transported packaging bags, and inserting and bagging articles into the opened packaging bags.
An example of a packaging bag supply device that supplies packaging bags from a mounting position to a discharge position after the packing bags are mounted on a mounting portion is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication H05-34107 (page 5, FIG. 1). This device includes a transportation conveyor that transports the packaging bags in the horizontal direction. The rear end of the transportation conveyor is the mounting position, and a stocker (a mounting portion) that retains packaging bags in a vertical posture and in a stacked state is removably linked to the rear end portion of the transportation conveyor. The packaging bags that are transported from the stocker by the transportation conveyor are dispatched forward by a quick-dispatch conveyor that is disposed above the approximate central portion of the transportation conveyor. The packaging bags that have been sequentially placed in the horizontal posture are then supplied one by one to the discharge position provided in a front end portion of the transportation conveyor by a ratchet wheel that is rotatively driven. After that, the packaging bags are taken up by a suction type bag discharge mechanism that is disposed above the discharge position, and are transported further downstream. In addition, the replenishment of the packaging bags is performed by exchanging the stocker.
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication H05-34107 noted above, in a situation where a container type mounting portion in which a plurality of packaging bags are horizontally stacked in the mounting position is provided in a device configured to extend in the horizontal direction from the mounting position to the discharge position, when for example the packaging bags have a fold arranged in the bottom portion of each (here, the rear portion), i.e., are gusset type packaging bags, it is common for the total thickness of the rear portion to be comparatively larger than the front portion, and for the uppermost packaging bag to be no longer retained in a horizontal posture. In this situation, if a suction type bag discharge mechanism is used to discharge the packaging bags from the mounting portion, the suction portions of the bag discharge mechanism will no longer properly contact with the packaging bags, the suction gripping of the packaging bags will become unstable, and discharge errors will easily occur. As a result, problems will be created, such as the discharge of the packaging bags no longer being smoothly performed and a decrease in production efficiency.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved packaging bag supply device that overcomes the above-discussed problems. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.